Leeds Railways Class 799
The Leeds Railways Class 798 Garaventa is a class of funicular electrical multiple unit built by Doppelmayr-Garaventa Group between 2011–2013. Six of these units, designated Class 798/1, were built in two batches for use by Leeds Railways on the Alum Chine funicular railway in 2011–2012 and 2013. A further six Class 798/2 units were built for use by Leeds Railways on the Durley Chine funicular railway in 2013. All ten units were delivered and in full service by July 2013. The ''Garaventa Leeds ''family also includes Class 799 units. Information Two Garaventa 100-FULs used on the Alum Chine funicular railway are numbered 01 and 02, while two more are used on the funicular railway up the Central Park Bowl's arch numbered 03 and 04. As with most funicular railway trains, they are driverless, running off of a computering system based at Clifftop station on the Alum Chine funicular, and the top of the arch at The Bowl. They run off of third rail power, being assisted by the conventional funicular chain system, and consist of a single carriage that can hold a maximum of 100 people at any one time. The units are air-conditioned and consist of Bo-Bo wheel arrangements. They have step-free access and front and rear (white and red) lights for nighttime operation. They are bidirectional and have 100% low floor area. The units have a top speed of 10m/s (22mph / 36km/h) up the slopes, and 15m/s (34mph / 54km/h) on the flat. Cars 01 and 02 were built in 2011 and 2012 respectively at Garaventa's Doppelmayr Group factory in Olten, Switzerland. They were shipped over to Leeds in March 2012, and unveiled in a ceremony at Docklands TMD on 1 April, where they stayed on show for a week. The trains then moved to the Alum Chine funicular, and commenced first testing on the railway on 9 April, with final tests on 17 June, and commencing services on 24 June. Cars 03 and 04 were built in 2012 at Garaventa's Doppelmayr Group factory in Olten, Switzerland. They were shipped over to Leeds in April 2012, and unveiled in a ceremony at Docklands TMD on 1 May, where they stayed on show for a week. The trains they moved to The Bowl's funicular, and commenced first testing on the railway on 9 May, with final tests on 5 July, and commencing services on 12 July. Livery The units carry a livery that is unique to Leeds City Transport, as it has not yet been used on anything else. It is mainly black, with the upper three-quarters of the units black; there is then a thin yellow stripe near the base and below the stripe, the unit is coloured blue. The "edges" of the units are painted silver to emphasise the shape and size of them. On the black area below the window at the ends of the unit is the coat of arms of Alum Chine, and the number of the unit is located at one end to the left of the coat of arms (but only one end, not both). Inside, the seats are covered with plain blue moquette, with the backs of seats being covered in blue plastic shields. The window surrounds are painted a pale cream colour, and the floor is a high-grip blue-coloured material.